


Everything You've Done Wrong (Can't Make You Right)

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: Mon-El reflects on his past and how meeting Kara has changed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have enjoyed the Kara and Mon-El dynamic since he came on the show, but I wasn't going to write for the show as I have strong misgivings about a lot of what they've done with it.
> 
> And then I started thinking how they should have dragged Mon-El along for the ride to the other universe, but that can't be written until I know more of what happens. Instead, I did this.

* * *

He never gave much thought to what he did wrong in the past. That wasn't the Daxam way, and he was very much a Daxamite. He was probably a stereotype, and he'd ask Kara if that were true if he ever got brave enough to do it, though the truth was that he wasn't

If he was any kind of brave—and he wasn't, Kara's words and a few misguided attempts to the contrary—he would have admitted everything to her by now, and he hadn't.

Sometimes he wondered just how long that list could get, the one that detailed everything he'd done wrong, and he realized that there wasn't an end. Knowing Kara, she'd add more to it, each time giving him that disappointed look.

She did something to him, made him want to be better than he was, and that he didn't understand, how she had that kind of power. That wasn't something that came from the sun on this planet, granting her—and him—abilities that humans didn't have. It was something inside her.

It was something he completely lacked.

He didn't know how he could ever be this person Kara wanted him to be, the one Alex said she believed he was. How she'd gotten such a wrong idea about him, he didn't know. Kara wanted to see the good, and she did. It was beautiful.

The trouble was, he wasn't good. He never had been.

And someday she would know that, and it would be more than disappointment he saw then. She'd never forgive him.

He didn't forgive himself.


End file.
